memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Enterprise/Kobayashi Maru/Chapter 1
June 15th, 2156 (Spacedock, Earth orbit) In drydock a new Columbia class starship sits in the berth as a inspection pod flies by the ship. (Inspection pod, cockpit) Wow, she's beautiful wonder how long it took them to refit her Kelly says as she's looking out the window at her new command that she was picked by Commodore Archer to replace him. Chief engineer Rachel Ellis looks at her as she's piloting the pod. It took five days and 12 months for us to refit the Enterprise with this new secondary hull and we've added new phase cannon ports and a squadron of fighters in the lower launch bay of the secondary hull and a complement of 14 photonic torpedoes along with 10 nukes, and the new plasma Injectors have allowed up to finally reach warp 5 and hold a speed of warp 6.3 for a total of 8 hours but it will be a bumpy trip to get up there though Rachel says as she looks at Kelly. Kelly smiles at the amazing job that Commander Ellis and her staff has done to Enterprise. I'm impressed by the work you and your team have done Commander and I was wondering when can we test out our new injectors? Kelly says as she looks at Rachel. Rachel looks at her and thinks. Inside of a week we can test them I wanna make sure that the injectors are gonna hold when we reach warp 6.3 Commander Ellis says a she looks at Kelly. Then the com activates. Enterprise to Captain Martin Commander Smith says over the com. Kelly pressed the com panel on the pod. Martin here go ahead Commander Kelly says as she looks at the ship still. Ma'am we're receiving a transmission from Starfleet Command its Admiral Gardner he's requesting your present at Starfleet Headquarters Commander Smith says over the com. Both Kelly and Rachel look at each other. Tell the Admiral I'm on my way Martin out Kelly says as she cuts transmission with Enterprise. (Earth surface, Starfleet Headquarters briefing room) Captain John Martin, Captain Kelly Martin, Captain Typhuss James Halliwell, Captain Erika Hernandez, Captain Carlos Ramirez, Captain Roy Dunsel, Captain Shea were sitting at the table when Admiral Gardner and Commodore Archer as well the Vulcan Foreign Minister Soval walked into the room, as Captain Halliwell looks at them confused on why they've all been called to the meeting. A question Captain Halliwell? Admiral Gardner says as he looks at Captain Halliwell. Captain Halliwell looks at both Commodore Archer and Admiral Gardner. Why have we been called to this meeting says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Gardner. He looks at him. I've called you all here due to the fact that the Romulans have attacked another one of our Outposts along their border, but this time its different from how you encountered it Captain Halliwell they left the Outpost intacted all they did was take data on our fleet deployments and base positions in the region Admiral Gardner says as he looks at the Captains. Then Commodore Archer chimes in. For now the ship we're sending the investigate the situation is Enterprise what's her status Captain Martin? Commodore Archer says as he looks at Kelly. Kelly looks at him. We should have the dust settled by 1600 hours sir Captain Martin says as she looks at Commodore Archer. He looks at her. Great and when its all settled you're to depart and head to the outpost to asset the situation and if you see any Romulan ships in the area, try your best to fight them but if a large number of warbirds show up don't take any chances get the crew off the outpost and get back here Commodore Archer says as he looks at Captain Martin. Then Typhuss chimes in about sending Enterprise. Is there a problem Captain Halliwell? Commodore Archer says as he looks at Captain Halliwell. Is it wise to sent the Enterprise alone without any back up sir says Typhuss as he looks at Commodore Archer. Archer looks at Captain Halliwell. I agree but Starfleet Command wants Enterprise to do this with the upgrades she got my former ship is now the most advance ship in the fleet, and plus they want to see how she does with her new upgrades in the field but I will have a fleet ready outside the system in case things get dicey Commodore Archer says as he looks at Captain Halliwell. Then Kelly gets up. My crew and I are ready for this task sir we wanna do this Kelly says as she looks at Commodore Archer. Archer smiles and nods. All right let's get things started dismissed Commodore Archer says as he looks at the Captains. Everyone leaves when Typhuss puts his hand on Kelly's shoulder. Yes, uncle? Kelly asked as she looks at Typhuss and her father. Be careful out there, relax this is your first mission as Captain, you worked hard for this and I'm very proud of you Kelly says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. We're both very proud of you Kelly John says as he looks at his daughter. She looks at them and hugs them both. Thanks guys for everything Kelly says and she leaves for the Shuttlepod. (Space, Earth orbit) The Enterprise is in the drydock as the arms are retracting from the ships hull and going into the drydock. (Main bridge) The crew are at their posts getting familiar with the new upgrades when Kelly walks onto the bridge. Are we all set for departure? Captain Martin asked as she looks at Lieutenant Smith at the com station. She looks at her to report. The dock master has cleared us for departure Lieutenant Smith says as she looks at Captain Martin. She looks at everyone. This is the first ship of the Columbia class starships let's see what she can do in the field Mr. Mitchell take us out thrusters only then when we're clear of the docks set course for the Romulan border warp 4 Captain Martin says as she looks at the helm officer. Lieutenant Mitchell nods and looks at the console and inputs a few commands into the console. (Space) The Enterprise powers up and she slowly moves out of the drydock as men in space suits watch the ship depart, and she clears the dry-docks and heads out into open space at impulse speed and clears the Sol system and her warp engines engaged. (Space, warp speed) The Enterprise flies at warp. Captain's starlog June 15th, 2156, we're five minutes away from Earth outpost alpha the ship has been giving us a few issues along the way but I'm sure that Commander Ellis and her team will work on them seeing how we're about to go to war I sure hope she has. (Captain's ready room) Captain Martin looks out the window at the stars streaking by. Computer send log entry to message buoy Captain Martin says as she's looking at the stars. Captain Martin report to the bridge Commander Ronson says over the com. She walks to the door and presses the panel and the door opens and she heads to the bridge. (Main bridge) We're approaching the outpost Commander Ronson says as he looks at her. Captain Martin goes to her Captain's chair and looks at the main viewer. Take us out of warp Mr. Mitchell, and Mr. Samson charge the phase cannons and load all torpedo launchers Captain Martin says as she looks at Lieutenant Samson. He nods at her and inputs the commands into the console. All weapons are charged and the hull plating is polarized Lieutenant Samson says as he looks at Captain Martin. Then Lieutenant Smith looks at Captain Martin. Ma'am, we're receiving a hail from the outpost audio only Lieutenant Smith says as she looks at Captain Martin. She nods at her. Enterprise thank god you're here we've been attacked by the Romulans they boarded us and took all the information we've got on the fleet, and bases along their borders they've even destroyed the fleet that was protecting us we fear they maybe in the area so watch yourselves Commander Martin says over the com. Kelly looks at the viewer. We're here Commander Captain Martin says as she looks at the main viewer. Kelly is that you what the hell are you doing onboard Enterprise Commander Martin asked over the com. Kelly looks at her first officer and smiled. I'm the new Captain of the Enterprise I was promoted a few days ago Kelly says as she's standing in front of the helm. Well be careful those Romulan bastards may still be out there Commander Martin says over the com. (Space) A warp event opens and the Lexington drops out of warp next to the Enterprise. (Main bridge, tactical alert) Ma'am the Lexington is hailing us Lieutenant Smith says as she's looks at Captain Martin. Kelly looks at the main viewer. On screen Lieutenant, Lexington why are you here? Kelly asked as she looks at the viewer showing the Lexington. Then Enterprise jolts a bit. That was a photonic torpedo Lieutenant Samson says as he looks at Captain Martin. Then a shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling as the ship takes another hit. (Space, Outpost Alpha) The Enterprise approaches the outpost with caution as she flies by destroyed Starfleet ships, Vulcan ships, Andorian, and Tellerite warships as she parks next to the outpost.